Las chicas sólo quieren sumar
Las chicas sólo quieren sumar, llamado Girls just want to have sums en la versión original, es un episodio perteneciente a la decimoséptima temporada de la serie animada Los Simpson, emitido originalmente el 30 de abril de 2006. El episodio fue escrito por Matt Selman y dirigido por Nancy Kruse. Frances McDormand fue la estrella invitada, interpretando a Melanie Upfoot. Sinopsis Todo comienza cuando los Simpson y otros habitantes de Springfield van a ver Itchy & Scratchy: El Musical. El show muestra al gato y al ratón haciendo lo que mejor saben hacer, pero todo cantado. La audiencia queda asombrada por la actuación, y aplaude a los actores. Julianna, la directora, sube al escenario, acompañada por el director Skinner. Skinner cuenta que Julianna había sido alumna de la Escuela Primaria de Springfield, pero que, como era una chica, no era muy buena en matemática. Todos quedan sorprendidos y Skinner trata de defenderse a sí mismo, pero sólo logra empeorar la situación, y termina siendo echado del lugar debido a que la nueva directora que vino a sustituirlo en su lugar cree que éste ocasionó la pelea con el Abuelo Simpson y Krusty, el payaso por demandar a los Estudios Itchy & Scratchy por 800 millones de dólares desde hace 8 años. Al día siguiente, las maestras de la Primaria de Springfield y otras mujeres hacen una protesta fuera de la escuela contra los dichos de Skinner, lo cual no le gusta nada al Superintendente Chalmers. Skinner le asegura que se haría cargo de la situación y hace una conferencia en el salón de auditorio de la escuela, invitando a todas las mujeres de la protesta a ver la conferencia. Allí, trata de traer paz usando una falda y diciendo que los hombres y las mujeres eran iguales, pero no idénticos. Nada de lo que dice tiene efecto sobre las mujeres, por lo que comienza a desesperarse y se desmaya sobre el escenario. En ese momento, Chalmers sube al escenario y les presenta a la nueva directora de la escuela, una mujer. En su primer acto como directora, ella separa a los niños y a las niñas en dos escuelas distintas. La medida es tomada de diferentes formas. Al día siguiente, Otto lleva a las niñas a su nueva escuela, y, luego, a los niños a la suya. Lisa parece sentirse como en su casa en la escuela para niñas, con las lapiceras de pluma, los cuadros, la pintura rosa y todas esas cosas. Un día, tiene una clase de matemática, cuya maestra era la directora de la escuela. Sin embargo, en lugar de hacer cuentas y números, la mujer comienza a hablar sobre los sentimientos y la magia de la matemática. Lisa, asombrada, le pregunta a la maestra cuándo harían problemas, pero la profesora le responde que los problemas eran parte de lo que los varones veían en matemática. Desilusionada por el nuevo contenido de una de sus materias favoritas, Lisa decide saltar la pared hacia la escuela de varones, la cual estaba llena de lobos , de vehículos quemados y graffitis en las paredes. La niña entra en una de las aulas y ve una clase de matemática, la cual estaba siendo enseñada tal cual ella quería. Pronto es atrapada por Skinner, quien era ahora un asistente del jardinero Willie, y es obligada a irse. Luego de una charla con Marge (donde le conto una historia en donde salia en la playa haciendo matemáticas, pero Homer de joven con un Buggy de playa le invito a ir a dar una vuelta y ella se fue con el), Lisa decide disfrazarse de varón, y se cambia el nombre a Jake Boyman; luego, ingresa a la escuela para niños. En la clase de matemática, es superada por Martin, pero se siente feliz al haber aprendido algo. Desafortunadamente, el estar con los varones significa tener que actuar como ellos. Sin querer, entra en una pelea con Nelson y, aunque trata de usar su inteligencia para escapar de la situación, es golpeada. Cuando Bart vuelve a su casa ese día, feliz de haber visto una pelea, se sorprende al ver a Lisa, todavía vestida como Jake, sentada en su cama y llorando. Bart le pregunta si sus padres sabían algo sobre la situación, y Lisa le dice que no, ya que si les decía algo, no le permitirían volver a la escuela para niños. Bart siente lástima por su hermana y le dice que le enseñaría a actuar como un niño. Con la ayuda de Bart, Lisa comienza a actuar como un varón, lo cual incluía pelearse con Ralph Wiggum. Sin embargo, le iba muy bien en la clase de matemática. Finalmente, en una ceremonia de premios, se le otorga uno por su gran desempeño en la materia. Allí, Lisa aprovecha para mostrarle su verdadera identidad a toda la escuela, y explica por qué había tenido que disfrazarse. Bart se pone de pie y les dice a todos los presentes que Lisa era buena en matemática sólo porque estaba actuando como un varón. Enojada al escuchar esto, Lisa le arroja su premio a Bart, pero termina golpeando a Ralph. Sorprendida por su impulso varonil, Lisa se disculpa con Ralph y luego decide "sacar fuera" sus impulsos masculinos, y deja de manera altanera el escenario para que Martin toque su flauta. Pero mientras Martin cantaba, Lisa aprovecha en golpear a Martin con una silla. Finalmente, queda asumido que Skinner vuelve a ser el director de la escuela, la cual vuelve a unirse. Producción El director Nancy Kruse viajaba a Miami, Florida con el elenco de la serie el día 1° de abril de 2005 para las primeras escenas del episodio, pero a las 7:00 am del 4 de abril del 2005, el escritor Matt Selman grabó las escenas del episodio en Springifeld, Massachusetts, concluyendo su proceso de grabación el 11 de diciembre de 2005. Referencias culturales [[Archivo:Julie Taymor.jpg|thumb|Julianna, la directora de Stab-A-Lot: Itchy & Scratchy: The Musical, está basada en la directora de musicales Julie Taymor.]] El título original del episodio es una referencia a la canción de Cyndi Lauper "Girls Just to Wanna Have Fun". En la cartelera del teatro se ve el nombre de un musical llamado "One Guy Named Moe", parodia al musical Five Guys Named Moe. El nombre completo del musical de Itchy & Scratchy es Stab-A-Lot: Itchy & Scratchy: The Musical. "Stab-A-Lot" es una referencia al musical Spamalot, y el argumento principal parodia al musical de Broadway de El Rey León. La directora del musical, Julianna, está basada en la directora de musicales Julie Taymor. Homer dice que el guion del musical fue escrito por Tom Stoppard. La canción "Circle of Knife" está basado en el tema "Circle of Life" de dicha obra, y otra canción parodia a una canción de Jesucristo Superstar. Cuando Otto se dispone a dejar bajar a los chicos del autobús pone la radio y en ella se oye "Breaking the Law" del grupo de metal británico Judas Priest. En la escuela para niñas se pueden apreciar pinturas de mujeres famosas como Frida Kahlo y Georgia O'Keeffe. La música que se escucha cuando se muestra el patio de recreos de los niños es "Beethoviana", de la película La naranja mecánica. Cuando Lisa (vestida de chico) es presentada al grupo de niños, le entrega una tarjeta al profesor en la cual menciona su nombre y gustos, entre unos de sus gustos se menciona que admira a los Hardy Boyz. Mientras se muestra cómo Lisa disfruta más estando en la escuela para niños, se escucha la canción "I Know What Boys Like" de The Waitresses. Cuando Lisa revela que era un niño y describe al actitud de ellos, todos los niños empiezan a golpearse con sillas, tal y como se muestra en una Pelea de sillas en la lucha libre. La canción que Martin Prince toca con su flauta y canta (antes de ser golpeado por Lisa), que continúa en los créditos, es "Thick as a Brick", de Jethro Tull. Dolph menciona a la película Yentl cuando dice que Lisa se hizo pasar por un niño para tomar materias más difíciles Véase también * Referencias Enlaces externos * * [http://web.archive.org/20090223165744/www.thesimpsons.com/recaps/season17/#episode19 Girls just want to have sums] en TheSimpsons.com (en inglés) * [http://www.tv.com/the-simpsons/girls-just-want-to-have-sums/episode/699111/summary.html Girls just want to have sums] en TV.com (en inglés) Categoría:Episodios estrenados en 2006 Categoría:Episodios de la decimoséptima temporada